


Glitter Fest

by Thewholocked



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its late but, malec kids fluff, max gets a hold of glitter, national siblings day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wants to do something for his brother for National Siblings Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Fest

Alec sensed that something was off but he couldn’t place what it was. He was sure that he had turn the oven stove off, that the lights of all the rooms were turned off as well and the TV which was now displaying a sitcom was giving a good quality picture. Previously Max had forced a pencil through one of the cable ports and had tried to use magic to turn the television on using the pencil. The TV hadn’t turn on sadly but had caused smoke to come out of the television set about three days ago. Alec had noted with interest that the smoke was blue. Magnus had found it hilarious and had fought hard to keep a straight face while Alec was describing carefully to Max why sticking pencils in cable ports was a very bad idea.

He was still contemplating when he heard a crash from the master bedroom. Alec’s mind was alerted instantly, his body already moving towards the source of the sound when he realized what he was missing.

Max.

He hadn’t seen him all afternoon. Max’s curious nature always got the better of him, maybe the fact that they had adopted Rafael when he was older than Max or the fact that he had seen harsher things than a normal Shadowhunter child had, Rafael was not as problematic as Max was.

It made Alec feel sad yet proud at the same time.

Alec shook away his train of thoughts and opened the door to the bedroom. His jaw dropped at the scene in front of him.

Max was sitting on their bed, covered head to toe in glitter, a white paper in his one hand holding it down and a blue crayon in the other hand. He was concentrating very hard on what he was drawing, his eyebrows drawn together, his tongue poking out of his lips as the crayon moved over the paper. Alec walked closer to see that the paper was infact covered in glitter as well, so were the yellow bed sheets and Max’s hair, his cheeks, his clothes and oh- the carpet was pooling with glitter and where on earth had he gotten so much glitter from-

Alec’s eyes searched and found empty eyeshade palates and empty tubes next to Max.

‘Oh no no Max,’ Alec said in a horrified voice.

Max jumped, clearly finding out his father’s presence when he spoke and looked up sheepishly.

‘You ruined Papa’s makeup!’ Alec cried. 

Max opened his mouth to explain and closed it again, his frown deepened as if he was thinking about what he had actually done and was realizing the seriousness of the situation.

‘Explain,’ Alec sighed feeling at a loss. He sat down at the edge of the bed and brushed off the glitter from his son’s hair. His fingers came crusted with glitter. He let out a groan of frustration. 

‘Uncle Simon told me it was National Sib-’ Max stopped, struggling with the word. ‘Sbiling-no Sibling’s Day!’ His eyes lighted up on getting the word right. ‘And I thought I would do something for Rafe. Then I remembered Aunt Clary making all those nice drawing she makes and I wanted to make one too and Papa always says glitter makes everything better but I couldn’t find it anywhere! I tried telling you but Rafe was always there and obviously I couldn’t say it infront of him!’

‘Obviously,’ Alec said seriously and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

‘So I found these,’ Max held up the empty tubes. ‘And they were shiny so I used them.’

Alec was unexpectedly touched. The mess could always be cleaned up later, with Magnus’s magic ofcourse so he leaned over to get a better look at the drawing. ‘Can I see it?’ he asked and Max nodded, his eyes a little wide. He was probably surprised he wasn’t getting into trouble for this. He handed it over to Alec who couldn’t help but smile.

Max had drawn him and Rafael in what looked like a blanket fort. Rafael loved to make blanket forts, stacked up with books and art supplies. Max had drawn them sitting on squares that were probably pillows and had splattered too much glitter over it.

‘It looks great, Max!’ Alec exclaimed. Max grinned at his father uncertainly. 

‘Do you think he’ll like it?’

‘He’ll love it!’

Max’s smile grew wider.

* * *

When Rafael returned from the Institute later that day having returned from that day’s training, he was met by a very enthusiastic Max forcing the drawing into his hands.

‘Woah, easy there buddy!’ Rafael laughed. Max looked up at him hopefully as Rafael studied the picture in his hands. 

Magnus came into the apartment a second later carrying Rafael’s training bag with him and walked to Rafael to see what his son was looking at. Alec saw a look of surprise on his husband’s face then he smiled, that perfect breath taking smile, and looked up to meet Alec’s expression. Alec grinned at him.

‘I love it,’ Rafael said beaming down at his brother. Alec saw his fingers were already coated with glitter. ‘This is the best thing I’ve ever gotten Max!’

‘Really?’ Max asked excitedly. 

‘Really!’ Rafael exclaimed and hugged his brother tight, the drawing squished between them. Max broke away a moment later and laughed. ‘You’ve got glitter all over you!’ 

Rafael looked down at his shirt and groaned. ‘Where did you manage to get so much glitter on this?’ he asked, brushing off the glitter unsuccessfully. Rafe grinned mischievously and ran his finger down his brother’s cheek, leaving a trail of purple glitter ignoring Max’s shout of protest.

Alec’s eyes widened as he remembered the mess in the room.

‘Yeah about that…’

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr. I'm alecbluewood!


End file.
